


Be Here When You Wake

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Some secret agents marry quatermasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll still be here when you wake.” Brown eyes assess him before he relents and relaxes. “In sickness and in health. Remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here When You Wake

“You’re supposed to be sick, and most definitely not working on anything of the top secret sort.” James said in lieu of a greeting.

Q merely smirked, not looking up from his laptop, dabbing at the snot running down his chin. “And you’re supposed to be in the jungles of Borneo until this Sunday.” 

Well, that was the plan. But when he woke up to a voice that was definitely not Q’s, he’d spent 2 minutes ‘negotiating’ before he finally gotten the story out of the poor intern who’d subbed for him. James only hoped that Q would never find out about that. He was particularly protective about the members of his team. 

Judging by the look he is thrown from the bed, James has a better chance of freezing in hell.

Q suddenly sits up and coughs, which quickly turns into hacking and wheezing. James frowned, throwing his dove grey coat over the back of a chair, pushing his sleeves to his elbows and loosening his tie. He takes in the scene; noting the grey pallor of Q’s skin, how the fevered flush of his cheeks clung like a badly applied blush, the punched out look around his eyes, the army of little pill bottles and blister packs. James moves closer, and sits on the edge of the bed, running a hand over sweaty forehead and placing another one over his own.

Wordlessly, he relieves Q of his laptop, worry spiking further when he did not protest. James gathers all the used tissues littering the bed, the empty water bottles by the bedside. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked, pushing Q to lie down.

He watches as a frown forms on his brow. “Moneypenny brought me some soup and Tanner brought some congee. They’re sweet on me.” James smiles at this. Yes. People usually took one look at Q and spent the next hour plotting how to fatten him up and coddle him. 

(And he will lie, lie, lie to anyone who asks, but he is no exception)

James presses a kiss to his brow. Q is on his side with one hand clutching a tissue and the other gripping his trousers. “I feel better now. Honest.” Glazed brown eyes look up. Smiling gently against the palm of his hand, Q whispers, “Now that you’re here. I’ll be fine.”

There was once upon a time when that level of trust would’ve scared him, would’ve made him run for the hills and kill anyone and everyone until his world spiralled into the nothingness of black and red. But now?

“It should disturb me that I still find you ridiculously attractive even like this.” He huffs, taking the sting out of his words with another kiss. James feels a chuckle rattle through Q’s body. “Go to sleep.”

For a moment, it seemed like the boy genius had really nodded off. When James made to move off the bed, his eyes opened wide and frightened, hand gripping his.

“Go to sleep, my love.” He lifts their hands to his lips. “I’ll still be here when you wake.” Brown eyes assess him before he relents and relaxes against the sheets of their bed. “In sickness and in health. Remember?”

Q smiles as his breathing evens out. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble-y thing that was running around in my head and refused to leave. Three fics in three days; two of them in one day. This fandom will be the death of me.
> 
> But it isn't such a bad way to go, isn't it?


End file.
